The storage capacity of digital cameras and the ability to download images to an electronic storage device allow users to take and store a large number of images and videos. This large number of images and videos are often stored on a storage device in a disorganized manner or in a manner not conducive to finding desired images.
For example, many cameras are configured to interface with associated image storage and modification software. The software often categorizes images and videos by date and time. Users can then find images and videos associated with a particular date by reviewing the contents of multiple folders. Although this provides a user with an organized categorization of images and videos, it does not allow a user to easily find specific desired images that span multiple dates and times.